Hatred and Love
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A oneshot..about my two favorite characters..and my favorite hotties! Duke Devlin and Seto Kaiba..Plz read and Review, tell me what ya think!


_(ok, I wrote this after reading millions of Yaoi about these two, there both my favorite characters and I LOVE them. This is my first shot at this kinda story, so read and PLZ review and let me know what ya think)_

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp..was once again up late that night, but this time not for work. Kaiba had been working on something else for a few weeks, he never told anyone though..not even his younger brother Mokuba.

Kaiba walked down his hallway quietly, he was heading for one of the rooms that had a bed for if he had stayed late at Kaiba Corp. As Kaiba made it to the room, he pushed the door open slowly and he peeked in.

"Finally your done?"

The voice startled him, and as he looked around he spotted a figure leaning against the wall.

"I just had to come...see your reaction."

Kaiba flipped the lights on, and the figure revealed himself to be Duke Devlin.

"Why are you here? I don't allow.."cheerleaders" in my building."

Kaiba, of course, was referring to how Yugi always had his friends in the sidelines cheering for him in each duel..Duke soon became one after he was beaten by Yugi.

Duke chuckled and he pushed himself from the wall, and he walked toward Kaiba.

"Please, that's not even funny."

Kaiba smirked and he watched Duke quietly.

"Admit it, you enjoy being on the side lines cheering on little Yugi."

Duke growled lightly under his breath, then he closed his eyes.

"Well, then maybe I am the one on the side lines...but still, atleast I know how to win."

Kaiba tenced up, and he formed his hands into fist, and he watched as Duke smirked evilly at him.

"You lost as well so don't go talking to me about winning!"

Duke laughed lightly, and he crossed his arms.

"Please, I only lost once..but who really cares, I don't care if I lose to Yugi..I still know I can beat everyone else...unlike you..."

Kaiba growled angerly, and he slammed Duke back into the wall and he gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I have my reasons to still be fighting Yugi..he stole my name, and I'm going to take it back."

Duke smirked, and he looked Kaiba in the eyes.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world...get over it."

Kaiba gripped his shoulders tighter.

Duke knew his plan was working, he wanted to piss Kaiba off, it was always fun to watch him freak out over nothing.

"Hn, you wouldn't understand..your only just a child."

Duke gasped, and he watched as Kaiba walked away from him.

"A child?"

Kaiba smirked and he crossed his arms, having his back facing Duke. He too had a plan, but he wasn't going to let it out so soon..he loved having Duke in a tight spot, and he loved teasing the boy..Kaiba started liking him when he learned he had placed Joey in a dog suit, something he hadn't thought about himself...he thought, maybe..if he got closer, he would be able to get Duke on his side, or maybe closer then he was to Yugi.

"Yes, you heard me a child!"

Duke stepped up toward him, and as he reached his hand out to grab him, Kaiba turned and grabbed his hand and slowly walked toward him putting him back against the wall, still gripping his hand.

"That's why I like you Devlin, your so predictable...you get pissed off way to easy."

Duke struggled a bit to pull his hand away, but Kaiba was to strong..and he had given up when Kaiba started up again, he looked him in the eyes. It was silent, except for the calm breathing of the two..no one had come to see what all the slamming was about, which was kinda a good thing..for Kaiba maybe. Duke began struggling again, and as he pulled his hand away..Kaiba grabbed his chin and pulled him into a hard kiss. All was quiet, as the two kissed..it went on for a few moments until Duke pushed him away, breathing hard.

"What the..." Kaiba grabbed Duke's wrist, and he put it to his side..and then he wrapped his arm around his back and pushed him foreward a bit and pushed his arm behind his back. Duke tried to pull away, and though Kaiba was thin, he still had strength and alot of it. Kaiba put both Duke's hands behind his back, and he gripped his wrist tightly..keeping him from getting away, as he did that..he grabbed Duke's chin again and he kissed him once again. After a few kisses, Duke finally got away and he pushed Kaiba away from him and he wiped his mouth.

"Admit it..you enjoyed that Devlin!"

Duke looked to him angerly.

"What is your problem?"

Kaiba smirked, this getting Duke really mad. Duke ran at Kaiba, and as he swung his fist..Kaiba dodged and then grabbed his hand and with a slick motion, he had Duke turned and had his arm bent behind him, in a not so comfortable way.

"Your fighting..is..not so good, remind me to train you after this is all done."

Duke growled angerly, and before he could do anything more..Kaiba threw him onto the bed and he pinned him down before he could move.

"Don't struggle and this will only be a few minutes..."

Duke closed his eyes, and before he could scream..Kaiba was once again kissing him. Kaiba kissed him for sometime, his hands wandering the boys body...Duke moaned lightly as he tried to push Kaiba away..but it was no use, no matter what..he was pinned. Kaiba placed one of his hands on Duke's cheek, and he had the other on his waist..keeping him from struggling or moving, he was enjoying torchering him, something he wish he had done long ago. Kaiba closed his eyes, and he bit down hard on Duke's neck..and before he could scream, he grabbed his chin and kissed him hard and passionly..letting Duke moan into his mouth, as he sexually seduced him right there.

This went on for hours, and the only noise coming from the room was moans, kissing, and the sheets ruffling under the two..after a few more hours, Kaiba had finished torchering Duke and he stood at the window, as Duke lay quietly in the bed, his arms had hand marks on them from being held onto for to long, and his neck had a few bite marks. Kaiba did a number on him, and he smirked lightly being very pleased with himself, Duke gave quiet a fight..but that just made everything better. Kaiba adjusted his coat collar, and he took a deep breath and looked out the window for sometime.

"Thanks for the fun night Devlin.."

Kaiba then turned from the window, and he headed to the door..his coat floating behind him, the smirk still resting on his face. This wouldn't be the last time he would do this, he would do this all the time...only because _secretly_ Duke asked for it, he may not have said it with his own words, but with his actions and "conversations" that clearly just stated that he was asking to be "raped" and torchered right then and there, and by the one man he truelly believed would fit the job.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp...the big dog, the man with the plan. Duke choose right, and he knew well enough that his love for Kaiba was hidden deep inside, somewhere in that punk ass heart of his, he just hasn't found it.

Kaiba walked to the door, and he opened it a crack and he placed his hand on the light switch.

"You..bastard.."

Kaiba smirked, and he looked back to Duke who was sitting up, rubbing his neck.

"I'll see you tommorow night Devlin, you know I will."

Duke watched him angerly.

Kaiba smirked and he closed his eyes and switched the light off, then he walked out and closed the doors behind him. Duke starred at the door quietly, then he let his hand fall to his side. He was tired from the torcher, and tired of being pushed around. He never asked himself why he always came back, when surely enough he should of left down the night Kaiba got him the first time. Something held him back, something very strong...it had a good grip on Duke, and it wasn't going to let go without a fight.

Deep down, it was true...Duke Devlin, DDM champ..and the punk ass kid, who always wore black and red, and no matter what, enjoyed having the scar under his eye. Duke Devlin, had fallen for the tall brurnette haired boy..his piercing blue eyes had always hypnotized him, and he just couldn't handle the fact his hands felt so soft and broad at the same time, when he always had been pinned down. He knew, perfectly well, just like Kaiba had said days ago...Duke loved what had been done to him, Kaiba knew Duke to well...and one of these days, Duke was going to finally break and let Kaiba know as well..but hell, Kaiba didn't want that..not yet, he still wanted good ol' Duke Devlin to keep fighting and pushing him away...it just made..made everything run smoothly for Kaiba, heck, can't blame a guy for loving torcher and rape.


End file.
